


【艾萨】送往天国的漂流瓶

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: 艾斯朝天上寄了一个漂流瓶。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Kudos: 8





	【艾萨】送往天国的漂流瓶

送往天国的漂流瓶  


01.

艾斯偶尔会想起小时候的事。

摇摇欲坠的木屋，相依而立的铁管，堆在一起的枕头，和压在布团下破旧的童话书。梦里总有三个模糊的身影，最小的路飞永远吵吵闹闹，唯独深夜听哥哥读睡前故事才会安静地入眠。

通常这都是萨博的任务，他喜欢读冒险图本，也爱把故事讲给另外两人听。男孩的嗓音像拍上沙滩的海浪，澄澈低柔，是上乘的催眠曲。路飞经常听不完一段就陷入梦境，艾斯虽然捧场，却也在老生常谈的传说里打起呵欠。

捕捉到兄弟的倦意，萨博合上书，小声问：“艾斯，你觉得黄金岛真的存在吗？”

艾斯揉揉眼，他知道那是萨博最爱的诺兰度的故事。尽管当事人被世间唾骂为骗子，萨博却深信诺兰度的冒险并非捏造。

“当然，我还想在那里捞一笔宝藏呢。”艾斯踌躇满志，哪里会有不憧憬黄金岛的海贼呢？

得到肯定的萨博在黑暗中笑起来，一阵衣料窸窣声，艾斯感觉对方撑起上身在看自己。

“等出海后，我想去趟加亚，不仅因为有黄金岛，而且那里还有巨大的海底火山。”

艾斯仰起脸，他看见被天花板切割得支离破碎的夜空，还有萨博笼罩在月光中的毛茸茸的头顶。

“海底火山？”

“可以朝天空喷射巨大水柱的火山，”萨博兴奋地凑近他，“是连接天上世界的桥梁啊。”

艾斯被他感染，也跃跃欲试地向夜空捏起拳：“听起来真不错，如果乘着水柱，就可以到天国了吧？”

异想天开的念头，却让两个男孩兴奋地笑作一团，萨博也伸出手，与艾斯的拳头相碰。

“没错，去天国，”他重复道，“那样一来，必须再给海贼船加一双翅膀才行了。”

“我一定会是第一个到的，萨博，不做我的航海士可要后悔咯？”

“嘿嘿，那就比比看吧！”

02.

艾斯在小船中醒来，海天交际线呈现出明亮的橘色，海鸥在上空盘旋鸣叫，晨风清朗，大海静谧如常。

但他知道这一切不过是暴风雨前的宁静。

几天前，艾斯来到了加亚岛附近的海域。在偶然间听说海底火山临近爆发的消息后，他决定暂时住下，并积极询问水柱迸发的预测地点。

“傻小子，等火山爆发做什么？那种时候就算在岸上都未必安心呢，何况你的小船根本撑不住巨浪。”

对此艾斯一笑置之，只是高声呼唤餐馆老板再添几份饭菜。

从饭馆溜之大吉的时候艾斯路过小镇的公告栏，上面张贴着在附近活跃的海贼通缉令，他一眼看到了自己，以及刚刚被粘上去的、胶水仍然濡湿的路飞的照片。

这可真是送上门的绝佳礼物，他心想。

吃遍了镇上所有餐馆后，也恰好到了火山喷发的日子。艾斯早早出航，来到据说深埋着最大海底火山的位置。时间尚早，他从背包里掏出顺手牵羊的乳酪面包，并捏碎几块丢给不远处觊觎已久的海鸥。

海浪平稳地起起伏伏，蔚蓝的晴空却开始蒙上青灰。伫立在船头的海鸥飞走了，水中隐约可见的鱼群也不见踪影。艾斯镇定自若地喝掉最后一口酒，握着玻璃瓶伸入海中，再把灌入的海水倒掉。

瓶子里还残留了些许酒味，坦白说，并不是品质优良的好酒。在白胡子的船上，艾斯已尝过无数上等佳酿，也有模有样地学会了品酒。尽管眼下这瓶酒并不入流，却是他出海时养母塞给他的纪念品。

艾斯看着贴在笨重瓶身上的标签，因为他意外落水时不小心被浸泡，贴纸已经有些起皱了。他小心地抚平，又抹去周围的水珠。

“这瓶酒被我独吞了，抱歉啊。”

他轻声说着，弹了弹玻璃瓶。

海浪堆叠拍打着船身，天空已变成沉重的铅灰，全然没有了正午应有的明亮。不知何时海风也停了，艾斯神色如常，他小心翼翼把酒瓶放在腿间，将几天前揭下的海贼通缉令掏出来，卷成细长的纸筒，再用短绳系牢。艾斯的动作很轻柔，好像眼前不是个死气沉沉的酒瓶，而是被迫接受他乔装打扮的可怜小狗。

其实，艾斯自己就随身带了弟弟的悬赏令，不过仅此一份，他还想继续带着逢人炫耀一下呢。

“所以这份给你吧，可别嫌弃背面的胶水。当然了，还有我的那份。”他小声嘟囔着，自己笑起来。

他想了想，从自己的生命纸上撕下小小一片，别在短绳上。

“有这个你就能随时知道我在哪儿了，路飞现在还没有，以后有机会的话也给他做个吧。”

开始起雾了，海浪的涌动愈发强烈。艾斯用双腿固定住背包，把一条红白相间的手链塞进酒瓶。

“刚上老爹船的时候，大家正准备去人鱼岛，我还是头一次潜入那么深的海底，但海底一点也不黑，反而和陆地上一样明亮。你以前爱读的故事书里，也不全是编的嘛。”他自言自语着，下意识地摸了摸自己腕上同样款式的手链：“这个是我用岛上买的绳子编的，别看很普通，但我对自己手艺还挺自信的。”

虽然编制途中着了火，导致余下的材料不够再给弟弟编一个了。不过路飞那家伙本来就不喜欢这种小玩意，这个秘密就先瞒着他吧。

小船开始左右晃动起来，艾斯探头，看到有细小的气泡从深处浮上海面，仿佛逐渐烧开的热水。

火山喷发的时间快到了。

艾斯往自己腰间绑了麻绳，另一端系在船桅。他把软木塞按回瓶口，又在上面涂抹了一些透明的凝胶。那是在他香波地买的，据说和制作船膜泡泡的材料相同，具有极佳的防水能力，属性稳定，甚至还能贮存能量，比如火焰。因此经常用于重要物品的封存。

海面沸腾起来，越来越大的气泡翻出水面，艾斯操纵着小船避开气泡密集的区域，天已经彻底黑了，他不得不在指尖点火以照明。

突然，海底传来沉闷的长鸣，白色水柱如同愤怒的海王类钻破墨色的水面，直入云霄。喷薄而下的海水顷刻间浇灭了他手上的火苗，但艾斯顾不得惊叹，他铆足全力，把捏紧的酒瓶掷向巨大的垂直海浪。

从天而降的海水如同大雨灌入小船，艾斯不得不紧急驱使小船远离火山喷发地。他最后看了一眼大得几乎望不到边际的水柱，暗自祈祷那个渺小的酒瓶不要太过不堪一击。

03.

刚从阿拉巴斯坦离开的时候，萨博就察觉有人在跟踪他。

拜访薇薇公主是他临时决定的意外行程，同行的鸦被他遣去寄送第一手情报，而他自己留在沙之国继续侦查。

尽管直觉告诉他，跟踪者不足为惧，但萨博不想在这片和平的国土掀起冲突。与同伴约定的汇合点在加亚岛，萨博对那片岛屿稔熟于心，他确信能够甩掉麻烦的尾巴。

不过走入那间破败杂货店纯属意外。

说来奇怪，就好像突然被什么牵引一般，路过那家招牌都歪斜的店铺时，萨博鬼使神差地停下脚步，追踪者快跟上来了，他心一横，钻进了铺子的帘幕。

店铺内部与外观别无二致，靠近柜台的货架还算干净，深处的木架都灰蒙蒙的，无人问津，好像早已被老板封尘在记忆里。

“欢迎光临！”老板眼前一亮，他察觉到来者的气质并非等闲之辈，胸口甚至还戴着考究的领巾，也许他的三寸不烂之舌能从青年的腰包里骗些贝里出来。

“先生好眼光，这里摆放的可都是从天空之国掉落的金银财宝呢，随便哪件都是无价之宝。”老板笑容谄媚，目光紧盯着萨博的脸，后者皱眉，压低了帽檐。

踏入店铺的瞬间萨博就开始后悔，但追踪者也许还在外面游荡，他不能贸然离开，也不能让店主起疑。于是他漫不经心地在货架间穿梭，目光落在走廊尽头的杂货堆上，那里甚至连施舍的灯光都没有，蛛网落了满地。

老板循着萨博的目光看过去，撇嘴道：“那些都是混在宝藏里的假货罢了，每次火山喷发后的打捞期难免捞到不值钱的垃圾，不说那个了，您要不要看看这件——”

萨博置若罔闻，他走近那堆废弃货物，看到角落里有个形状敦实的酒瓶。朴素的外观让他想到儿时从山贼那儿偷喝的酒。

身后店主的语气已染了些不耐烦：“那个藏宝瓶，是大概三年前捞上来的，当时正好是难得一度的火山群大爆发。刚捡到这个瓶子的时候，瓶口有奇怪的封印，怎么都揭不开，我试着用火烧，瓶口的蜂蜡竟然先着火把我的火苗吞了。我还以为是个宝贝呢……”

再后面的絮叨，萨博已经听不到了。看清酒瓶上熟悉的“山贼盃”字样，他的手开始颤抖起来。

封口的凝胶有些剥落了，萨博摸上去，并没有感到店主所说的火焰阻挠。他隐隐猜到了缘由，心却重重地坠落。

他指尖稍用力，轻而易举地拔出了按压紧实的木塞，兴许是看到他拔塞子的架势有点凶悍，店主默默闭上了嘴巴。

酒瓶里飘出混着胶水和海腥气息的酒味。萨博花费了一点时间，才克制住双手的力道不至于捏碎玻璃瓶。率先滑出瓶子的是一个手工编织的链子，红白相间，萨博几乎瞬间就认出那是和艾斯佩戴的同款。

随后掉出来的是浅麦色的纸筒，萨博屏住呼吸，好像灼热的吐息会直接烧毁可怜的纸张。他将纸展平，盖在上面的是路飞的通缉令，悬赏金额还停留在最初的三千万。他慢慢地抽出另一张——

是艾斯的通缉令。

与他口袋里的那份相同，却是崭新无损的，就连画面上的人都更加栩栩如生，青年张扬的笑脸在昏暗的铺子里也依旧灿烂明媚，仿佛下一秒就会叫出他的名字。

站在柜台后的老板沉默地注视着萨博，他肩头的线条崩得很紧，金色刘海堪堪掩住了他的眉眼，延伸到颧骨的疤痕痛苦地缩紧。年轻男人像是伫立在走廊中的一个颀长黑洞，他安静得仿佛不存在，无声的悲鸣却充斥了整间小小的店铺。

04.

鸦抵达钟楼时，参谋总长正坐在檐顶，不知在阅读什么。察觉到他的到来，金发青年回头笑了笑，目光又落回手中的纸张。他注意到那似乎是通缉令。

他无意追问同伴的秘密，沉默地席地而坐，等待对方主动开口。本以为总长还要惆怅一会儿，那人却突然站起来，伸了个懒腰，笑道：“走吧，再晚回去又要被克尔拉他们唠叨了。”

鸦歪了歪脑袋，像是询问他没问题吗？

“嗯，”萨博已然恢复成平常的样子，露出标志性的大大笑容，“我收到了兄弟寄来的信。”

鸦不太能想象那个草帽路飞趴在书桌上写信的样子。他摇了摇头。

萨博笑得更欢了，他拎着空酒瓶，另一只手把折叠好的通缉令细心收进口袋。他修长的身影在瓦片上摇摇晃晃，宛如喝醉酒的无忧少年。

“被人注视着，不努力可不行。”

他没头没脑地抛下这句话，率先跃入星罗棋布的夜空。

05.

将兄弟二人的通缉令塞入酒瓶前，艾斯突然想起自己竟然没有准备写信的纸张。他苦恼地抓抓头发，灵机一动，把自己那份通缉令重新摊开。  
“我还从没试过用火烧出文字来，”他咕哝，“如果烧坏了别可怪我啊，萨博。”他在自己通缉令的背面烧了小小的一行字，因为风雨飘摇，火苗差点烧到照片里的帅脸，吓得他猛抽冷气。  
所幸算是成功了，他在落款烧出两道歪歪扭扭的弧线当做笑脸，又烧了几个小小的黑洞当做雀斑。艾斯看着成品，得意地笑起来。  
“好好看着我们吧，兄弟。”

-END-


End file.
